This invention relates in general to heating apparatus and, more particularly, to an oven having a plurality of discrete, superimposed chambers with associated serving and loading decks.
Heretofore conventional ovens have consistently comprised a single, enlarged chamber having a plurality of superimposed, vertically spaced-apart supports of the open-work type since such ovens have customarily relied upon convection for heating. Openwork supports have thus been required to permit heated air to reach the upper zone of the oven and in view of the height of the oven an uneven heat distribution developes whereby appropriate heat control cannot be achieved with respect to any one level with uniform heat intensity, and thus incomplete heating of the various articles or items results. Also, such ovens, besides the aforesaid deficiency, have not been designed for cooperation with conveying means to permit heating in a rapid manner so as to accommodate substantial quantities in limited time and within limited floor area.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an oven having a multiplicity of superimposed discrete heating chambers each of which is provided with a top and bottom heat source and with individual control means therefor so that each chamber may be operated at a predetermined temperature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an oven of the character stated which comprises a serving deck associated with each oven chamber for receiving products to be heated and for removal of heated products, and which provides a surface continuous with the related oven chamber floor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an oven of the type stated which embodies a novel conveyor unit with each associated serving deck and oven chamber whereby products to be heated may be presented in its customary tray or pan for direction into, and delivery from, the associated oven chamber; said chambers thus being of tunnel type.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple tier oven of the type stated which incorporates article delivery control means so that the duration of exposure to heat of articles within each oven chamber may be controlled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple tier oven which permits of fast food service in a reliable manner for rapidly accommodating substantial serving requirements and which permits of the preparation of a variety of foods simultaneously by reason of the independency of each oven chamber.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an oven of the character stated which is uniquely designed to permit ready access to the oven for cleaning purposes and which provides equally facile access for inspection and repair of heating units and the like.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a multiple tier oven of the type stated which has widespread usage in institutional, industrial, and commercial purposes; which is comprised of a simplicity of sturdy components conducing to longevity of usage and reliability; which may be produced economically; and which is of such simplicity in operation that it would not require the services of a skilled individual.